Diana Burnwood
Diana Penelope Burnwood is one of the "handlers" at the International Contract Agency (also known as the Agency), providing Agent 47 with clients, targets, and information. She has, since Hitman's inception, been a prominent part of every story and proved a valuable asset to Agent 47 for the most part. She has a composed English accent and a business-like demeanor. For the vast majority of the series, Agent 47 never sees Diana or her face, recognizing her only by voice. She is not supposed to meet 47 in person, nor develop a personal friendship with him, but does so anyway (meeting him in person after his near death experience and again just before his funeral to use the "fake-death serum" to maintain her cover as Alexander Leland Cayne's nurse, to dodge death herself). Gallery HITMANDianaInAirportWith47.png|Diana with Agent 47 in an airport. HITMANDianaSpeakingToSoders.png|Diana speaking to Erich Soders at the end of The Final Test. HITMANDianaSpeakingTo47.png|Diana speaking to Agent 47 at the end of The Final Test. HA-BurnwoodICAProf.png|Diana's mugshot from her ICA file. Diana_Shower.jpg|47 coming to kill Diana. Termination_File.png|The ICA elimination order for Diana. HBM-DianaReminising.png|Diana discussing Agent 47 in Hitman: Blood Money. HC-47NeedsThatMoney.png|Diana meeting 47 in person. File_photo_2.png|Diana's first contact with 47. Appearance Diana's appearance had remained largely unknown throughout the series. She had been noted as being of a slim build and having black hair. However, because of her training with the ICA, she had mastered the art of disguises, and this is most notable in the changes in her hair color throughout the various games. More recent intel showed her as 175 cm tall, with red hair, brown eyes, and a slim, athletic build. Her face was described as having a high forehead and somewhat small eyes, but still having a straight nose, high cheekbones, and sensual lips. A hazy reflection of her face was visible at the end of Hitman: Blood Money, and viewers were finally given a clear image of her face in the trailers leading up to Hitman: Absolution. Players also got another clear shot of Diana multiple times in HITMAN™, showing that she has blue eyes, instead of brown, also sporting now a shorter hairstyle and a more refined demeanor. Personality From an early age, Diana was observed as being socially fluid. This meant that she exhibited an understanding that the world around her is not a representative sample of the world as it is. However, she maintained the tact and poise to keep this awareness largely sublimated. This meant that she was more aware of what was happening around her than others, and definitely more than she let on. During her initial recruitment phase, Diana showed to be of superior intelligence, scoring well above the 90% rate of the ICA's specialized BHL/A tests. In fact, her score was 97%, which greatly impressed her superiors. It was noted though that, like many people who fall under this "above average" category, she suffered from sporadic bouts of self-doubt. According to her handler and mentor, Benjamin Travis, she was brought up as a typical patrician and Baronetess of the Beaconsfield Estate in Buckinghamshire, England. This upbringing led to the development of personality traits such as the habits, tastes, and prejudices of someone of her class. Her mentor described this as a "first-class mind in an upper-class skull."